


A Tale of Two Dicks

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ex-Imperials circumcised their children.</p>
<p>The Rebels didn't </p>
<p>Kylo and Hux have a surprise for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this funny post on tumblr: http://kdazrael.tumblr.com/post/144341675867/a-headcanon-about-dicks

The moment Kylo pulled down his pants, Hux stared. The redhead frowned, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the Force-user's erection. "What...is that?" he asked.

Kylo frowned and looked down at his cock. "What do you mean? It's obviously a penis," he sniffed, "have you never seen one before?"

"Not a deformed one, no."

"Deformed?!?" Kylo cried out.

Hux pointedly pulled out his own penis for comparison. He frowned when Kylo stared at it in confusion.

"Where is the foreskin?!?" Kylo cried out, pointing at Hux's cock.

"You don't get circumcised?!?"

"No!!"

"Why not?! That's filthy!"

"All you have to do is clean it!" Kylo spat.

Hux made a face, his eyes flicking back down to Kylo's penis. It hadn't become soft during the confusion and he raised an eyebrow, shifting in his chair as he sniffed a little. "I suppose we'll have to deal with each other's foreign genitalia," he said.

Kylo laughed, approaching the still seated General. "I suppose so," he agreed.


End file.
